Chaos
by Casteline
Summary: Strangers from the future? A British turtle? Insanity and Chaos insues. Believe it or not, there is a plot! Have fun. R


_Title:_ Chaos

_Summary:_ Strangers from the future? A British turtle? Insanity and Chaos insues. Believe it or not, there is a plot. Maybe-sues!

_Rating: _T

_Disclaimer:_I don't own.

Pairings: Telling you would ruin all the fun. There really aren't many though, but a few random(and milding disturbing and strange) ones show up here are there,

_Authors note: _Totally random story I wrote years ago and I just got around to editing. That was fun (not).

* * *

Happy reading._

* * *

_

"Uh...Piper?!" Phoebe called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it...?" Piper said walking into the room. Phoebe was at the foot of the stairs, looking up to the first landing. Standing there was a 20 or so year old woman.

Piper threw her hands up to freeze her. Nothing happened. She looked annoyed as she raised her hands yet again, this time to blow up the target.

The girl waved her hand as the explosive energy neared her. It was deflected of a pale purple shield.

"What the hell? PAIGE?!" Piper called.

"What?" Paige orbed in a bit flustered.

Phoebe pointed behind her. She turned around and orbed out for a second, then back in. She orbed a sharp metal object in the direction of the woman, who instantly began to run up the stairs.

"You too, huh?" Piper said, referring to Paige's jumpiness. Symptom of PMS. Then the three of them chased the girl up the stairs.

"CHRIS!!! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!!!" the girl called into thin air.

The three charmed ones looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, someone came tumbling through one of the walls.

"Graceful," the girl said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Elle. I got a bit caught up with Devon and his buddies."

"CHRIS!" the charmed ones exclaimed.

"Hey mom. Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige."

"You confused?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Uh, huh," Phoebe said.

"You died," Piper said.

"...No." Chris said.

"...No?" Phoebe asked. "I distinctly remember you dying."

"Of course you do. I faded back into my time and Krew healed me up nicely."

"Who's Krew?" Piper asked.

"Where's Krew?" the girl, now known as Elle, asked.

"I don't know, her and Neo were right behind me."

"Of course. Knowing time travel, it'll be another month before they show up."

Just then, another woman and a black winged dog came tumbling through the wall Chris had moments before.

"Speak of the devil. Now we just have to wait for Mai-Lynh," Chris said.

"She was fighting some blue-badges when we came through. Should be a minute or so," a deep feminine voice said.

The three sisters jumped at the talking dog.

"Anybody wanna clue us in?" Paige asked.

Nobody had the chance to answer. Yet another girl came through the wall, and was seconds later followed by 4 funky round probe-ish things (as later described by Paige). Chris flung a hand at them and they slammed into a wall, immobilized.

"Ok. Now, does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Chris said, walking down the stairs, "Lets go downstairs."

"And let's not kill anything in our paths this time," Elle said. "Unless its one of those," She pointed to one of the 'dead' probes.

"Yes, killing family is not on the agenda." Chris said, "Except for Neo and Krew. Last time I checked they weren't family. But let's not kill them either."

"What is going one?" Piper asked again.

"Right. Two years ago. You thought I died in this time. I just faded back to my time and Krew, the Elwhin over there," Chris began, point to the winged dog, "Healed me. I thought we were all fine and the world was all back to good. I was wrong..."

"What's an Elwhin?" Paige asked.

"Sort of like a familiar, only better. He shares powers with his witch counter part. Which are me and Elle. And if you hadn't already noticed, he can talk."

Krew grinned. Which was actually more frightening than anything. It looked more like the look a wolf gives you before it eats you. But it is hard to tell the facial expressions of an animal.

"Please don't do that," Paige said, creeped out.

"You'll get used to it," Chris said, before continuing. "Anyways, Krew healed me. Elle, found me, told me that everything was the same. Nothing had changed. Wyatt is still evil..."

"Ok, which one is who?" Phoebe asked, obviously confused.

"Krew," Chris pointed at the winged dog. She was black. One wing black with a white circle, the other white with a black circle.

"Elle," he pointed at the girl they first saw in their house. She had short red hair, and grey eyes. She looked a few years younger than Chris and could be described in one word as hippie. That's how she dressed. Flowery, long hair... and so on.

"Neo," He pointed at a chick in high heeled black boots, leather pants and top. Though, not as revealing as Bianca. She was also much paler than Bianca was. She had short brown hair.

"Mai-Lynh," the last girl was dressed like a Chinese or Japanese person. It was just the facial features that didn't seem Asian. Short, brunette hair, American facial features, so on. She also was very quiet.

"Yada, yada yada. Can we get on to the whole 'end of the world' thing?" Krew complained.

"Is every one from the future like this?" Piper asked.

"Like what."

"Neurotic, annoying, hell-bent on fixing the future, and battling demons?" Paige answered.

"Growing up like we did? Yeah, pretty much."

"Continuing. Evil Wyatt is not only evil. But he has become the source of all evil."

"Naturally. I still don't get how my son ends up become evil."

"Yeah, we still haven't figured that out either. Chris did what he could when he was here before, but nothing seems to have helped," Neo said. "By the way, where's Leo?"

"I told you, this is the time when he's frozen in time, until they beat the you-know-who." Chris replied, annoyed.

"Oh. Well, that's convenient. Anyone else noticing the irony. Grow up with daddy, evil. Don't grow up with daddy, your perfectly good," Elle said.

The charmed ones gave Elle a weird look.

"I thought we agreed _not_ to spill any important facts about the future." Chris said

"Sorry," Elle said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Back on topic. We decided to come back and figure out what the hell happened."

"Or-" Neo started.

"We agreed the only _or_ would be staying back here. Nothing else."

"Fine." Neo said downheartedly.

"Destructive little bitch"

"Watch your mouth Christopher." Piper said.

Chris' future friends snickered.

"I'm 24, get over it," Chris said. "Speaking of, where am I? The me from this time," He added at everyone's confused looks.

"Him… you… him? And Wyatt are at dads," Piper answered.

"..." Chris was about to say something, when he got a worried look on his face. "What's today's date?" He asked cautiously.

"May 25th... Why?"

"Shit!" Chris said, orbing out.

"Oh crap," Elle said.

"What was that about?" Paige asked.

"Lets just all get to Victor's," Neo said, as Elle and Mai-Lynh orbed out, Krew just seemed to vanish and then Neo shimmered out.

"Did she just shimmer? That looked like a sim..." Piper said as Paige orbed them out.

"...Mer," Piper finished as they landed. "What happened here?"

Victor's apartment was a wreck. Books scattered the floor. Papers still floating to the ground. Pictures crooked on the walls.

"Oh. Not much. Grandpa only got kidnapped. I was the only one supposed to get kidnapped. But grandpa is gone too."

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Who cares?" Neo interrupted rudely.

"Where are you and dad?"

"I don't remember. I was two. All I know is I was supposed to get kidnapped. Grandpa wasn't. Wyatt's in the back room, playing."

"Why didn't whoever take Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Because the demons are from the future."

"Then how do you know what's going to happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Because it happened in my past," Chris said.

"Then everything must have happened exactly as it did... Unless..." Elle said, realizing something.

"You don't think..." Chris said.

Chris, Elle and Mai-Lynh faced away from each other, and began to chant.

_"Demon hiding in plain sight,  
I use this spell with all my might,  
To stop your changing form and shape,  
This vanquish seals your fate."_

As they said it, on of the chairs transformed into a demon, holding Victor and baby Chris. But it was not vanquished as the Chameleon demon should have.

"You can draw the Chameleon out of me, but you can't destroy me with that spell," The demon said.

"Devon," Chris spat, just before the demon blinked out with baby Chris, throwing Victor to the ground.

"Dad!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"Don't... We don't have time. Paige, orb grandpa and Wyatt back to the manor, then set up crystals around the house," Chris ordered.

"Why?" Paige questioned.

Six demons shimmered in. Then the guy called Devon.

"That's why," Chris shouted as he attempted to trip some of them with his telekinesis. "Damn Blue-Badges and their stupid resistancy to telekinesis."

Paige orbed Victor and Wyatt out, almost getting hit by an energy ball.

Several other energy balls flew toward Chris and Elle. Both looked deep in concentration for a moment, then the energy balls absorbed into their bodies. Seconds later they threw the energy balls back.

They were replaced, moments later, by 5 more.

"Shut!" Chris said, after fighting for about 5 minutes. The Blue-Badges had gotten the upper hand, and managed to shimmer them all away.

The next thing anyone remembered, they were all waking up in a large cell. All but Paige who hadn't made it back.

Everyone was groggy for a few minutes, until Piper decided to question the people from the future.

"How come you can shimmer?" She asked Neo.

"Her dad is a demon. Her mom is a witch." Chris said, boredly, as he pulled himself up against a wall.

"What kind of demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really a certian breed. More like several in one," Neo said.

"Oh, just tell them his name. They've known him for at least 7 years." Chris said, closing his eyes.

"His name is Cole."

"WHAT???" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"We vanquished him." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, like what? 15 times. You actually think the last one stuck? Now shut up... Elle, pinch whoever is sitting next to you."

"Oww...what was that for?"

"Shut up Ne," Neo sent a rude gesture at Chris, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm crushed you feel that way," Chris said sarcastically.

"How could you see that?" Elle asked.

"What do you mean?" Neo, Mai-Lynh, Piper and Phoebe asked.

"It has only affected the three of us," Krew said wisely.

"We're blind," Chris said. The others gave him a weird look.

"Then how did you know what she did?"

"Fortunately, my empathic power is working. That and my natural senses are heightened due to the whole blindness factor," Chris explained.

"Why are you blind? Why only you?" Paige asked.

"Because we are the only ones able to retain even one of or powers." Krew explained.

"Where is here?"

"Underground bunker. Likely our time. Not even Wyatt has the power to rebuild this place in a short amount of time." Chris said.

"And what about our powers not working?" Piper asked.

"Just try to use your powers," Chris said, banging his head against the cell wall.

Piper obeyed.

Nothing.

"What the hell?" she complained.

"Empathy is the only power Wyatt hasn't found a shield to protect against," Elle said, also getting annoyed

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Mai-Lynh asked.

"Well if someone wants to take a look at my watch, I might be able to tell you," Chris said.

"How do you read this?" Paige, being the closest, asked confused. The watch had six dials, each with numbers in them, and a rotating bubble in the center.

Neo crawled over Chris and snached his wrist toward her. "'S'no use. It changed the second we came back to the future. No way to tell how long we've been here."

"What was that?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"What?" Piper asked, having not heard anything.

"You didn't hear that?"

The sound was first humming, then it changed to whistling.

"Ahh, crap." Chris said, banging his head against the wall again.

Phoebe and Piper gave him a weird look.

"It's because of our empathic power. It allows us to hear what others can not," Krew explained. "You, Christopher, Elliot, and myself have it."

"But what is the sound?" Phoebe asked.

Then the sound changed from whistling to singing. The voice sounded British.

"Oh, no," Mai-Lynh said, as her and the non-empaths heard the sound.

"What is it?" Piper asked, annoyed at being kept out of the loop.

Neo hopped to the cell bars and looked out.

"MOOSE!!!" She cried.

"That doesn't look like a moose," Piper said skeptically, also looking out the bars.

There, dancing a few meters from the cell, was a turtle. More specifically, a dancing turtle.

"Not_ a _moose. My _name_ is moose," the turtle said, no longer dancing. He was definitely British.

"Great," Chris said sarcastically, "I'm stuck in the loony bin with Twdledee, and Twedledum, in the future, my magic barley works, I'm blind, and now I am joined by Mr. Skitsofrenic-Moose-The-British-Smartass-Turtle-With-A-Degree-In-Psychiology."

"That's a mouthful," Piper said, laughing slightly.

"Don't complain. You created him." Krew said.

"NO. You guys created him. I just gave you the idea."

"Look on the Brightside..." Elle said.

"WHAT BRIGHTSIDE? I SEE NO BRIGHTSIDE. IN FACT I CAN'T REALLY SEE ANYTHING AT ALL," Chris shouted.

"You have some major anger management problems," the British turtle said.

"I too, fail to see the Brightside," Krew said, lying his head on his paws.

"Joey and Lucien could be here," Elle said cheerfully.

"Oh don't even go there. That is so not even funny," Chris said.

"Then lets be grateful they're not," Elle said, standing up and tripping over an uneven stone in the ground.

"Still haven't gotten used to the whole echolocation thing huh?" Chris grinned.

"You did that on purpose," Elle said angrily.

"Why, I never," Chris said innocently.

"As entertaining as this is, I came here to rescue you guys, but if you want me to leave," Moose said slowly turning.

"No, no, no," everyone said, making their way to the bars.

"Thought so," the turtle said. It held up a foot(which was an odd sight) and a cross with a W carved into it appeared.

Everyone just stared.

"If you expect me to be able to stick this in the lock, you're psychotic."

"You would know," Elle said.

"Do you think you guys can amplify my telekinesis, so I can get the key to the lock?" Neo asked Chris and Elle, pointing to the set of locks, identical to the key, across from their cell.

Chris and Elle closed their eyes and concentrated for a few moments. Neo did as well. Suddenly, the 'key' lifted from its spot, hovering above Moose's hand, into the air and over to the locks. After about 4 tries, the cell door opened.

"How long have we been in here?" Piper asked, as they walked out of the cell. All but Chris, Elle, and Krew stood in place, blinking furiously.

"That's a relief." Chris said blinking rapidly, having gotten his vision back.

"18 days," Moose said, answering Pipers question.

"18 DAYS!!! How? Why didn't we wake up?" Chris asked.

"You're in Wyatt's holding cells. Why do you think?" the turtle said.

"Ok. I know this is random, but what the hell is up with the turtle?" Phoebe asked.

"Long story," Chris said, not wanting to hear it.

"Oh, please do tell. We have lots of time before we reach the surface, besides, I rather like hearing the story of my birth."

"I rather like hearing the story of your death," Chris said.

"It all started about four years ago. We... Me, Chris, Elle, Bianca, and Joey... were all in Rome, working on some assignment to fight Wyatt," Neo began. "Joey and I had just bought this thing from one of the shops. It could create anything a person was thinking about. Well, we being the perverts that we, are wanted to know what Chris was thinking about. We pointed the thing at him and pushed the button. He had seemed deep in thought. We had expected something highly disturbing to appear. But what pops out. A turtle in sunglasses."

"Yes, what ever happened to those glasses?" Chris asked, not really caring.

"Lucien caught them on fire, remember?" Elle reminded.

"Oh, yeah, that was funny."

"I'll have you know, becoming demented-dragon-dog-bunny-demon-things roasted dinner, was not on my days agenda."

"What is it with you futuristics and your long ass nicknames?" Phoebe asked.

"Here we are. Closest orb point."

"Won't they sense our orb?" Elle asked.

"It will take at least two minutes for them to respond. We only need one to orb to the manor, and say the spell to go back in time. The Triquetra has already been drawn."

"By who?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Me!" Someone said from behind.

They all turned.

None fast enough to block the 20 years old girl tumbling toward them.

"STRIKE!!" She shouted as she stood up, having knocked all of them over.

"Fuuuuck," Chris grumbled.

"Must I remind you, that not everyone likes being treated like bowling pins," another voice said, walking over to help them up.

"Joey...Jamie," Chris said standing up.

"Who they?" Phoebe asked.

"The bowling ball is Joey, the other one is Jamie," Neo introduced the girl then the guy. "They're twins."

"What are you guys doing here? Where is Lucien?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Rawr," Came a pitiful sounding roar from behind.

They all turned.

Behind them was... a bunny rabbit.

"It's a bunny. A bunny caught the turtle on fire?" Piper asked skeptically.

"The turtle has a name you know," Moose said, as the bunny transformed.

"I am Lucien," the now demon doggish thing said in a deep, petrifying voice.

_"Here these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind,_

_Bring me back to when I'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time."_

Chris and Phoebe chanted, under fire.

The guards had caught up with them, and were attempting to stop their escape.

The portal opened and everyone jumped through.

"Hey Piper. Where'd you come from? Where you been? Baby Chris found his way back days ago." Paige asked worried.

"That's...good," Piper said, being crushed by the person behind her. "Oww!"

There in the middle of the room, was now a pile of 10 people. Piper, Phoebe, Chris, Mai-Lynh, Neo, Elle, Krew, Jamie, Joey, and Lucien.

They all managed to get up. The portal closed.

But none noticed the portal reopen.

"Let's go for a walk," Neo said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because, only you guys and Chris have seen what is like. I'm sure we all want to know what a normal, good world is like."

So they did. The group of 13, having been joined by Paige, young Wyatt, and young Chris, walked down to the market square. The Charmed ones only joined because they needed to pick up a few things anyway.

"Is that guy staring at my ass?" Elle suddenly asked.

"Appears to be. Why?" Paige answered.

"Seriously, do I need a shirt that says _SORRY BOYS. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND _or something?" Elle said, annoyed.

"Don't you have a shirt that says that?" Joey pointed out.

"I did. A little rabbit named LUCIEN blew it up!" Elle hinted.

"Sorry," A squeaky voice said fro Joey's arms.

He had to transform into a rabbit because his dog-ish form was no very dog-like.

As well, Krew had to camouflage his wings.

"Thought so."

"Well it doesn't say that exactly, but..." Chris said pointing to a shirt hanging in one of the store windows.

_I KISS CHICKS_

Elle stared at it for a few seconds. Suddenly the shirt she was wearing, materialized into the shirt in the window.

They continued walking. They were quite an odd group. Arguing about senseless things that no one else really understood.

"I'm hungry," Joey suddenly said, stopping. She reached into her small purse and dug around for 30 seconds or so.

"Where is it?" she asked herself.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

By now, Joey whole arm was in the bag.

"How is your whole arm in there?" Jamie asked.

"I'm looking for something to eat," Joey answered. "Ah, screw it." She pulled her arm out and dived in. Literaly. All that was not in the bag was one, really big foot. That too disappeared.

"How'd she do that?" Chris asked, reaching for the bag.

"DO NOT touch the bag," Joey said, popping out. Then she turned to Jamie, "Guard the bag with your life." Then she disappeared again.

Jamie picked up the bag and began walking to catch up with the group.

"Would you like me to carry your purse?" Elle asked, laughing. She didn't know what happened.

Jamie just glared.

"Be nice. It's not a purse," Neo input, "It's an urban shoulder bag."

Neo and Elle started cracking up.

"Where'd Joey go?" Mai-Lynh asked.

"Right here," Joey popped out of the bag again, bring a large box with her. "Sandwiches for all. Ham or Turkey?"

"Ham!"

"Ham."

"Turkey." Random people called. Joey passed them out.

"NEITHER!" Elle said. She was vegetarian.

"PB 'n' J for you," Joey said, tossing it.

"Good," Elle said, opening to bag.

"What's that?" Piper asked, seeing something green coming out of the little black bag.

"That's Camel," Joey said casually.

"That doesn't look like a camel," Paige said, much like Piper had about Moose.

"It's a jellybean," Joey said chipperly.

The Charmed ones looked at her skeptically, then back at the bag.

"I am Camel. The magical jellybean," a large green jellybean climbed out of the bag.

"More like Camel, the annoying, schizophrenic jellybean with gender issues," Moose said.

"You would know," Neo said.

"And I thought people from the present were weird," Phoebe sighed.

"Oh, no," Chris said suddenly.

Everyone turned.

"Hello Christopher," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," He said.

"Don't think you and your little friends can stop us this time," A voice said from behind Wyatt.

"Devon!" Chris said surprised, "I really thought you would have done the right thing and switched sides by now little brother," He added as Devon circled the group, trench coat billowing in the wind.

"What?!" Piper asked, surprised at the brother statement.

"I don't want to kill you Wyatt," Chris threatened, ignoring his mother.

"There will be no killing today, Christopher," Wyatt said. "I have only come to collect what was rightfully mine."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Me," A voice said from within their group.

"Mai-Lynh?" Chris and Elle said, as the all turned to the voice.

"You're just a pathetic bunch of losers. You actually think you have a chance against the great Wyatt Halliwell." Mai-Lynh said, taking Wyatt's hand.

"Eww," Chris commented. "You're cousins…"

"You will never win little brother,"

"Hmm. Lets see. Eight Halliwell against three. I'd say the odds are in our favor," Elle said.

"I can't believe you, you little-" Chris started,

"Be nice Christopher," Wyatt said, evilly.

"You-" Chris said, grabbing Wyatt around the throat.

"Now now, Christopher," Wyatt said, him and Mai-Lynh blinking behind Chris.

By now the sky had grown dark, even though it was still midday. People had made their way inside, fearing the darkness. Lucien had transformed into his demon dog form. Moose had disappeared, but was replaced by a large lion.

"Devon," Wyatt said, retaking Mai-Lynhs hand, "Finish them off." Then flamed away.

"Devon," Chris warned.

"I must obey," Devon replied as Blue Badges appeared.

The battle began. All the good guys were fighting at least two Blue Badges. Except Chris. He was fighting only Devon.

"Remember when you didn't follow anyone's orders," Chris shouted to Devon over the noise. "Remember when family mattered?"

"Family? Family? You call me a traitor for abandoning my family? Who killed mom and dad? Who ran away from home when things got to rough? Who went crying into the past to save himself? You did Chris. You abandoned us."

"I didn't kill them. Sometimes I wish I had killed dad. But it was Wyatt who killed them. And I seem to recall you and Elle running away with me."

"I can do whatever I want now," Devon said, attempting to fling Chris into a dumpster.

"At the expense of following orders. You hated doing what people said."

"And what's so great about being on your side?"

"We have cookies," Chris said cheerfully. He had managed to knock Devon down, and was currently straddling him, and was looking down at him.

Meanwhile, the others battling their demons, had gotten tired of fighting and allowed Lucien to transform into a large dragon. He blew up all the Blue Badges and transformed back into a demon dog.

"As amusing as it is, seeing you guys all gay-like and stuff," Elle said as the group made their way to Chris and Devon. "Incest is kinda gross. Especially since you're my brothers."

"Brothers?" Paige and Phoebe asked, surprised.

More Blue Badges showed up. In groups of two, they captured all of the good guys and shimmered them back into the future.

"Great," Elle said, after being thrown into the wall of a cell, similar to the one they were in before. "Back to the loony bin."

"Hey, you guys aren't blind again are you?" Piper asked, noticing that Chris had his eyes closed.

"Shush," Chris said shaking his head.

Everyone looked at him weird. Everyone but Elle and Krew. They too had closed their eyes.

Suddenly, an image projected throughout the room.

_"I am sorry Wyatt," Devon said, his head bowed. "I have failed you."_

_"Yes you have," Wyatt said. Then turning to his guards, a few Yellow Badges, he added, "Leave us."_

_The Yellow Badges bowed their heads and shimmered out._

_"From Christopher, I can expect these kinds of mistakes. But form you, Devon. You are my most trusted. How could you do this to me?" Wyatt questioned._

_All the while, Mai-Lynh circled the duo, giving them weird looks._

_"I apologize, Wyatt. I will not fail you again."_

_"No, you won't," Wyatt said_

The prisoners watching thought for sure that Wyatt was going to vanquish Devon. That's what they all do.

_And, indeed, an energy ball was sent at Devon. Devon looked up to Wyatt at it came, with a pleading look in his eyes. At the last second, the energy ball was deflected by a blue light from Devon's hand._

"Hey that's my power. How did he get it?" Elle asked no one in particular.

_"Devon?" Wyatt questioned._

_"No more taking orders. No more following your every move. I'm sick of it," Devon said, waving a hand._

_Wyatt flew into a wall._

The hologram faded. Seconds later, they were joined by Devon. He waved a hand and the cell door opened.

"Devon?" Chris asked.

"You were right," was all he replied, before shimmering them to the past.

"Dev?" Elle asked, as they

"What?" He answered.

"How did you get my power to deflect?"

"A few months ago, a new power surfaced. The power to duplicate."

"I have a question. How are we all related? 'Cause I'm seriously confused." Paige asked.

"Elle and Devon are twins. My brother and sister, two years younger-" Chris started.

"That time line doesn't exactly work. You are two years old now. That would mean that Piper is at least several months pregnant. Does she look pregnant to you?" Phoebe asked, pointing to Pipers stomach.

"Yes, that does seem weird huh? It's April isn't it?" Elle asked.

"It was. Until you guys disappeared for 18 days. Now its May 12." Paige answered.

"In which case, were due in... 8 days." Devon said.

"Piper?" Phoebe and Paige asked suspiciously.

"What?" Piper replied.

"Something you're not telling us?" Phoebe asked.

"Noo."

They just looked at her.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I found out a few weeks after Fate froze Leo. I found an illusion charm, and used it to make you think everything was fine."

"See. Anyways, you can yell at her later. I'm going to finish answering your first question. Mai-Lynh is our cousin-"

"How's her mother?" Phoebe asked.

"Does it matter? She's evil remember. Jamie and Joey are twins. In no way related to the rest of us. Neo's dad is Cole, mom was...Cant tell you that."

"Why?" The Charmed ones complained.

"Future consequences."

"How much of the future could it really screw up? Neo isn't much younger than you guys, obviously she's going to be born soon enough."

"Doesn't matter."

They groan.

"I think that pretty much explains it."

"Look, Chris," Jamie started, "As great as it is being here, there are to many of us. I think we should all go back except for you and Elle. I don't think we should risk changing to much."

"I think your right," Chris.

The others groaned.

"We can work on the resistance," Jamie said. "Neo, if you will?"

Neo shimmered them all away after saying "You know where to find us."

Just then, the front doors flung open, a heavy wind nearly knocked them down. Someone walked into the foyer, where the group had all gathered. The man was carrying a dark haired woman in his arms. Neither of their faces were visible. The mans was covered by a magical shield, and the woman's blocked by her hair.

"Where's Leo?" The man asked, walking into the living room and setting the woman on the couch.

"He's not here right now. Who are you?" Piper asked, hands raised, ready to freeze or blow up if needed.

"Can any of you heal her?" He asked, turning back to the group.

Paige walked over to the woman and knelt down to heal her. There was a lot of blood.

Paige looked at the girls face. It too was covered in blood, and...

"Oh, my god," Paige said.

"What is it Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm… Nothing," Paige answered after seeing the man wave a hand and what she saw changed.

She healed the woman.

"Could you guys get her something to eat and drink. She should wake up any minute," Paige told her sisters.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked the man after her sisters left.

"Should have known you wouldn't fall for the rouse," The man said, waving a hand over his face.

"Oh, my god," Paige said. "Cole."

He nods.

"Who is she?" Paige asked, pointing to the woman on the couch.

"Who did she look like?" Cole answered.

"She's dead, it can't be her," Paige said, "What happened to her?"

"Demon came after me, she tried to stop him."

"Couldn't you stop him?"

"I don't have destructive powers. Just shimmering, camouflaging, stuff like that."

"Why, what happened to all the evil things you used to have?"

"I drank a power stripping potion. She changed it a bit so I could keep useless powers."

"If it really is her, which I still doubt-"

Cole camouflaged himself once again, hearing the others come back.

"Keep this a secret for now please."

Paige nodded in understanding.

"She awake yet?" Piper asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, she's starting too," Paige answered as the woman stirred.

* * *

Muahaha. Evil cliffy. I actually haven't written any more than this, but I will soon.

any guesses as to what the hell is going on?

Review please. Tell me what you think.

Ella


End file.
